




by Gafoogle



Category: Song of the Lioness
Genre: Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2013-09-02 00:16:22
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2348985/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/790672/Gafoogle
Summary: Four fairies find themselves embarking on an interesting adventure.





	

She walked along the dark street of the city, watching the light from the TV's in the windows as she passed the windows. Her chestnut hair was flowing behind her as she walked and her pointed ears were visible. A dragon tattoo adorned her right shoulder, with its black head, yellow belly, and black and yellow wings, its tail curled around her arm.

_Uhm...I dont own these characters? Isthat what Im supposed to say? Well I did make them up...but..I didnt make the places up? I dunno. _

She wore a black corset and a long, brown, rag like skirt. The feathers in the corset poked out at the top and bottom of it and red and yellow stocking came up to her thighs. Her leather boots made soft clunking noises as she walked along. Her wings were very large, almost as large as a dragon's. They were a soft gray with swirls of black, the edges seemed like they were torn and flittered gently in the wind. As the edges came to their point they turned a soft brown. At the top of her wings, they had coarse fur that was a soft chestnut color and came to a sharp point, which were talons.

This girl was a Dragon Daughter. Dragon Daughters were true descendants of the dragons. She was also a Fire Child since she could use magic and fire. She stifled a yawn and stopped. She smelled something different in the air. She didn't know what it was though. She went towards the scent, hoping to find the thing that was emitting it.

Airyhn and her twin brother Adrian sat on top of the hill where they liked to hangout. They sat there to watch the view of the town where they lived and just chill. They we're new in town. They had come here after their parents both died in a sword match and they had to live with their uncle and aunt. They had found this spot immediately while exploring.

Airyhn was an earth fairy. She had light green skin and dark green hair that was coiled in a messy bun. She was around five feet eleven inches. She wore a dark green corset with a ragged light green mixed with medium green dress that was ragged at the bottom and came down to above her knee. She had on dark green boots that came up just above her knees. She had, guess what, green eyes.

Adrian was a water fairy. He had light blue skin and light blue eyes. His dark blue hair came to his shoulders and was scraggily and messy. He was around six feet, maybe five eleven; the same height as his sister. He wore dark blue breeches that came to his knees and then were cut off. His Deep blue boots came to his knees. He wore a light blue tunic and a dark blue poofish shirt underneath.

Roomer came to the bottom of the hill and looked up at them. Sadly for Roomer, the wind changed. It flew up, taking her scent to dance around the 2 fairies above her. She hadn't really noticed, but just gazed up at them.

Adrian looked down at Roomer. "Hey, who is she?" He asked Airyhn.

Airyhn looked down and shrugged. "I've never seen her."

Roomer noticed they had seen her and tried to skitter away but ran into her own brother. "Hey Rook." She mumbled.

Rook looked up at the 2 faeries. "Running away from our own kind eh?" He said. He looked exactly like Roomer only his wings were a soft blue color.

"Look, there's another one." Airyhn pointed out from atop the hill.

Roomer and Rook both started up the hill slowly, seeing if they could talk to them or something.

"Hi" Airyhn ventured.

"Hello. I didn't know there were other faeries around here." Rook said.

Airyhn smiled. "There aren't. We aren't from here, we're from Tortall."

Roomer sighed. "Lucky. There's hardly anything to eat around here in Carthaki."

Airyhn looked at her inquisitively. "Huh?"

Rook looked at her. "Dragons eat a lot. And, there's not a lot of food to eat around here."

Adrian joined in the conversation. "You're dragons?"

"Half." Rook said. "All dragon faeries are related somehow."

"Ah. I'm an earth fairy, and Adrian here is a water fairy." Airyhn said.

"Are you related?" Rook said.

"He's my twin."

"How come you're two different faeries then?" Roomer asked and then realized how dumb the question was.

It was actually quite complicated. Airyhn shrugged. "We were just born this way." That wasn't the truth but shed save them the confusion.

Roomer nodded. "Well, I'm Roomer and this is my brother Rook."

"Just call me Rook."

"I'm Airyhn and this is Adrian." Airyhn said.

Roomer smiled. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to go home." Roomer smiled again. "Bye." She spread her wings and took off easily.

Rook sighed. "My sister doesn't really like to talk to people."

"Hmm, neither does he" Airyhn said and looked at Adrian.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I have to go."

Rook looked at Adrian. "Nice meeting you...Adrian." He looked at Airyhn. "Well, I suppose I should go off and find Roomer before she gets herself into some sort of danger. See ya around."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next night, as Airyhn sat upon her rock meditating, a voice broke her concentration. "So you're from Tortall eh?" The familiar voice said and she recognized it to be Rook's.

She opened her eyes, staring at him hovering in front of her. "Yes. We came here to live with our uncle and aunt since they are out legal guardians."

Rook nodded. "I don't know if you'll like it here. It's annoying to have to stay inside during the day."

She looked at him. "I'm not inside."

"It's night out." Rook replied.

"I don't stay inside during the day though." She said back.

He looked at her cautiously. "Well, you will during the day here, or else they'll torture you. I know it seems inhumane--".

She furrowed her eyebrows and cut him off sharply, a little bit of confusion in her voice. "Why would they torture me?"

"They really don't understand what faeries are."

"What do you mean?"

"They think they're like, some kind of alien. They will test you and use you in experiments."

"Can they do that?" S he asked him. "Legally, I mean."

"No. But most people don't believe in faeries."

"Well they should. We're obviously real."

He shrugged. "Don't ask me about humans, I don't know any of them"

She sighed. "I don't care. I not going to let some humans push me around" She said and spat out the word 'human'.

He nodded. "I tried but it didn't work."

"So where do you live now then?"

"In an old warehouse. It looks really terrible outside, but we fixed it up inside if you guys need a place to stay."

She smiled. "It's nice to have an offer."


End file.
